blackbulletfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rentaro Satomi
Age? Okay, so I was checking Volume 1 of the Light Novel, and there's no mention of his age, however in the anime, it's said that he's 17 (when he's talking to Enju about school and she tells him to fail for 6 years) implying that he's 17. Should we change the age? Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 06:26, April 16, 2014 (UTC) I took the info from the LN and Manga. Rentaro was adopted at the age of 6 when he lost his parents. And now, 10 years later, 2031, he is 16. I wouldn't go with the anime just yet, seeing as they're rushing through things. >__> 10:52, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Apparently the manga isn't very consistent with the LN, I was browsing forums on both Animesuki and jcafe, and there were complaints about it. But if the age works then that's good I think. That episodes have been going alright L.N wise, they've done alright, only upto Chapter 2, Part 3. Which is quite good, seeing most anime based on LN are usually quicker (take Date A Live for example, 4 books in 12 eps.) Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 11:19, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Actually, I read the LN as well and I have to say that the manga follows it more faithfully. o.O Not only does the anime skip a lot of parts, it doesn't cover much dialogue. The only big difference I see with the manga and LN is the Shougen thing. But thus far, the manga has been following the LN more faithfully than the anime in terms of covered content, don't you think? 12:47, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Oh? the others must just hate L.N > manga adaptions (must admit I'm not to fond of them since SAO and AW). I've read most of the light novel, and I think they're doing okay in the anime, but I think it could of been more descriptive, it's as if they're only just scraping the surface of what they could do.. wish they'd do 20 eps or something instead of 12... that way they probably would of. Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 14:31, April 16, 2014 (UTC) I think they will do more than 12. Apparently they are animating characters from volumes 3-4. :/ 18:05, April 16, 2014 (UTC) About the age, it is by year not birthday, so many people get confused. For example, I'm Korean, in Korea I'm 16, but in US I'm 15 PS My birthday is 2/8/1999 ImagineBreakingRailgun (talk) 17:40, June 27, 2014 (UTC)ImagineBreakingRailgun More Details Add more detail on Rentaro's Page and I'll edit and add on to it, I do not have enough time to write it, but if someone else does I gladly add on. I'm rewriting this sorry. ImagineBreakingRailgun (talk) 17:38, June 27, 2014 (UTC)ImagineBreakingRailgun